falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Brotherhood Of Steel
The Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel is a splinter faction of the West Coast Brotherhood and one of several expeditions sent to reconnect with the lost Midwestern Brotherhood. Due to storm interference, their airships went far off course until they arrived in the ruins of Atlanta, Georgia and found the area had a great stash of Technology. Initially setting up at Fort McPherson, the Atlantic Brotherhood sought to preserve Old World Technology, alongside newer forms of technology. The Atlantic Brotherhood also operates a Florida Chapter. Following the Union-Brotherhood War, The Atlantic Brotherhood's main Headquarters has since been relocated to The Marine Corps Logistics Base, Albany, since re-dubbed The Fortress by the Brotherhood. Following The Union Expansion Treaty, The Atlantic Brotherhood and its territory are recognized as an independent state of The Union of Georgia, a change which led to a split in the Brotherhood and the founding of the Atlantic Outcasts. Following the fall of The Foundation to the Outcasts, the Florida chapter has since defected to the Outcasts. History Culture The Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel exists as a splinter Faction of the West Coast Brotherhood, sharing many of its ideological beliefs and doctrines, including its Neo-Feudal ranking structure and drive to acquire and preserve Pre-War Technology. However, the Atlantic Faction has several notable differences in its Ideology. Most prominently, the Atlantic Brotherhood allows Wastelanders into its ranks, while offering limited protection to Tribals as well. However, the process of actually joining the Brotherhood requires the potential initiate to either pass a trial to determine their worth, if any, to the Brotherhood or to have an existing member of Knight or above vouch for them, acting as a sponsor of sorts. Secondly, The Atlantic Brotherhood is not just interested in Pre-War Technology. The Atlantic Brotherhood is interested in collecting Technical Documents made by new organisations, such as the Enclave and The Institute, as well as their technology so as to determine its worth to Humanity. For example, the Atlantic Brotherhood is in possession of a number of Post-War Vertibirds, created from schematics retrieved for the Brotherhood by an outside party before their journey east. Thirdly, in mimicry of the Midwestern chapter, the command structure has been re-worked so that Knights and Paladins are simply different ranks of the same combative caste while scribes take on the responsibilities of both research and manufacturing technology. Following the signing of the Union Expansion Treaty, the Atlantic Brotherhood was incorporated into the Union of Georgia while retaining its right to internally self-govern. It's primary purpose is to oversee the recovering, research and development of advanced technology, akin to the idealized vision of Rhombus on the West Coast following the Unity Crisis. The Brotherhood can also be called upon to act as elite shock troops when the Union goes to war. Equipment The Atlantic Brotherhood is noted to use similar weapons and armour to other chapters of the Brotherhood. All members above the ranks of Squire or Initiate are issued with either a Laser Pistol or Rifle. Most Brotherhood soldiers, mainly Knights, are issued with a suit of T-Series Power Armour, used by the American Army before the War. The Atlantic Brotherhood is known for extensive use of the T-51b make of Power Armour, though newer Initiates may instead be issued with an older set of T-45d Power Armour instead. Paladins and higher are granted the prestigious T-60 Power Armour. The Brotherhood also makes use of Laser Gattlings, for crowd control and laying down large volumes of fire, as well as Gause Rifles, for more precise attacks. Following their war with the Union of Georgia, the Brotherhood as also seen limited deployment of lower end Plasma Weapons as well. The few Atlantic Brotherhood Vertibirds are equiped with side-mounted Miniguns for crowd suppression and to support Brotherhood Teams when on patrol. Following the fall of The Foundation, The Atlantic Brotherhood rolled out its unique version of Power Armour; the U-01 Power Armour. Developed from the T-51b, taking some data from recovered documents from the development of the T-60 line, the suit closely resembles the Hellfire Power Armour, though with a head and shoulders more reminiscent of the T-60 line. Notable Members Civilian Military Paladin/Elder Luxord Former Elder Howell Quotes Category:Organisations